Food Fight
by Kei Jones
Summary: Do you want to know what a rarity here is in La Push? It’s me having the whole house to myself. That is until my idiot Alpha, Jacob Black shows up. Who told him he could eat my food? I didn't make it for him. No matter how hot he is. Hmmpf. Lemon alert!
1. Spaghetti Nite

Food Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters because then my copy of Breaking Dawn wouldn't have a dent in the bind from when I threw it in a fit…then again if could be from my sister who threw it when she saw that and I quote, "Bella survived after being bit on the tit by the demon spawn that exploded from her stomach like Alien?! WHAT THE HELL?! *my name* .HELL! No, no, no. I refuse to believe that she survived." Storms out and turns back around. "WHY IS SHE ALIVE? SHE SHOULD BE DEAD! THIS IS BULL! BULL!" Leaves again to only turn back around with her nostrils flaring (yea, she's pissed). "Did, did Jacob imprint on the Alien?" I sigh heavily and turn my back. "THAT'S CRAP! THIS! THIS IS CRAP AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT!"**

* * *

Do you want to know what a rarity here is in La Push? It's me having the whole house to myself. Mom and Seth have gone to visit family in Minnesota for two whole weeks. Embry is spending some 'quality time' with his Mom and family up in Makah. Quil and Old Quil are out camping. Even the Cullens have gone to Alaska to visit 'family'. And so with more than half the pack gone that means that I don't have to see, hear or deal with my idiot Alpha, Jacob Black.

He's been so annoying lately. It started off with him changing the patrol schedules at the last minute. For some reason me and Embry can't patrol together anymore. Then he's started ordering me to come over to his house under the pretense of us discussing the 'pack's dynamics' (which I don't even think he has the foggiest idea what that word even means) to then leave me doing nothing more than either sitting in his garage watching him work on cars, bikes and the occasional clothes dryer. Or we just wind up sitting on the couch watching TV together. And, _and_ for some reason he's been so hell bent on getting me to laugh. Although he has had some really good jokes – my fave are the dirty jokes like 'The Frog and the Blowjob'. Rachel didn't appreciate it but Emmett loved it.

Alright so maybe I don't mind hanging out with Jake so much. He can be charming when he wants to be and he does make me laugh. Plus, he's not too hard on the eyes. The guy has a freaking 8-pack and just this gorgeous smile that I've literally seen some girls just go completely nuts. No I'm serious. We once went to the movies and there was this group of girls that just started squealing and fanning their hands like they were drying their nail polish. But the point is that sometimes a girl just needs some alone time. And right now is the time. I've made a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. I've even made some bourbon slush to nurse over the next couple of days. God bless the man who invented bourbon.

So here I sit at the kitchen table with my dinner and a good book. Before I can even turn the page my body stiffens and I growl in annoyance. A familiar scent has just been carried from the woods, through the open kitchen window and to my nose announcing the arrival of an unexpected guest. Right now I'd much rather put up with Paul because at least I can send him to Rachel's. No! You know what? I am _not_ going to let my stupid Alpha ruin my 'quiet time'. I will just ignore him – not that it has ever worked before but who knows tonight I might just get lucky…wait, no! That didn't even sound right in my head. I sigh as my Alpha walks into the kitchen as if he owns the place.

"Spaghetti?" Jacob asks his eyes shining with excitement and huge grin on his face. I roll my eyes because once again he's shirtless and boxer-free. I mean would it kill him to wear a belt? His pants don't have to hang so low. "Meatballs too! You've really gone out for me, Lee." Jacob declares as he replaces the lid back on the pot and begins grabbing a plate and fork. I shake my head and turn my attention back to my book. "Man, this smells good." Jacob states as he sits down next to me with a huge plate of spaghetti and like 6 of my 8 meatballs. _What the hell?_

"That has better not be _all_ of the meatballs." I growl out as Jacob stuffs an entire meatball into his mouth. Listen these meatballs are huge – they're like uber meatballs and this wanna-be-ass-fucker is eating all of _my_ meatballs. I didn't cook this for him. I did all of this for _me_.

"Youz nawt gonsz," Jacob begins speaking with a mouth full of food but stops as I raise my hand.

"Manners, please." I demand my patience wearing thin. "Jesus, Jake. I know Billy raised you better than this." Jacob chuckles as he tries to swallow the meatball. _God, I hope you choke._

"Geez, Lee, I didn't think you'd eat all of them yourself." Jacob states still digging into _my_ spaghetti. _Yea, because I cook all the time just to feed your endless gullet. _

"But you should never take anyone's last." I snap angrily. _So much for just ignoring him. Epic fail! _

"Here." Jacob says and grabs three meatballs with his bare hands and puts them on my plate.

"Ew, did you even wash your hands?!" I ask knowing damn well that he didn't. My nose wrinkles as he sucks the marinara off his fingers. "You do know that Quil shits out in the woods, right?" Jacob only laughs.

"Yea, but unlike you I'm a bit more careful." Jacob says smugly and continues eating. I frown recalling how one day some months back while playing tag with Embry – and yes, yes I do play. I'm not a bitter harpy all the time and besides playing tag is kind of like training but its – its just fun. But anyway while chasing after Embry I ran right into a huge pile of shit. Embry and I both immediately knew it was Quil because he's the only one dumb enough to phase right after eating pink icing cupcakes. The sick fuck. Doesn't he know that too much sugar doesn't agree with our wolf forms? He needs to learn to either shit off the trail or at home like everyone else.

"Whatever. Look I just don't want you manhandling,"

"I thought you loved it when I 'manhandle' you." Jacob says interrupting me smiling smugly and winking at me.

"Don't cut me off."

"Your foods getting cold." He states looking down at my plate. I narrow my eyes and shake my head. _Why do I bother?_ My shoulders slump and turn my focus to my book. "So…you don't want those meatballs?" Jacob asks and I look over to notice that he's cleaned his plate.

"Just eat the spaghetti." I growl out waving him off dismissively. I continue reading occasionally taking a bite of my spaghetti as I get wrapped up in my book not knocking Jacob's sudden silence.

"I'm bored." Jacob huffs with a deep sigh.

"Then go finish your patrol." I state matter-of-factly.

"What's the point? There aren't any leeches around for miles. Let's do something, Lee." Jacob says and I sigh heavily feeling his eyes boring into the side of my head. I ignore his request and continue reading. "Lee." Jacob whines. _I swear to God if he doesn't shut up I will shut _him_ up myself._ "Lee. Hey, Lee." Jacob calls and I roll my eyes because right now his tone doesn't sound good. He sounds mischievous and that's never means anything good for me. "Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee. Le~ah!"

"WHAT?! WHAT JAKE?" I yell slamming my book shut and whipping around to only catch a face full of spaghetti. I take a few deep calming breathes as Jacob sits back laughing his ass off at me.

"Oh gawd, Lee. You, you should see-see your face." Jacob says trying to catch his breath. _Okay, if he wants to play games. Fine, then. I'll play._ I get up from my chair causing him to tense and I bite my tongue to keep from laughing. _Yea, you should be scared_. I walk pass Jacob as he pretends to act as if he's not nervous but then I whirl around and slap him in the face smearing the marinara all over his face.

"Ha! Gotcha, Jake." I declare proudly while laughing finally succeeding in wiping that smug grin from off his face.

"Well, this game isn't over yet." Jacob declares as he reaches over to my plate grabbing a handful of spaghetti. I panic and turn trying to grab my own ammo but by the time I reach the stove I feel the spaghetti hit me in the back of the head. My hand touches the mess in my hair and I turn around to face him with a dark grin on my face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" We both yell and a food fight erupts in the kitchen. We go back and forth throwing whatever food we can at each other and I will have to admit that it's been a while since I've had this much fun at home. Eventually the game is over and we're both standing breathing heavily covered in pasta, marinara, remnants of meatballs, and even cake – I had forgotten I had baked one for my dessert.

"Looks like a draw." Jacob declares shrugging his shoulders and I can only nod my head in agreement.

"Looks that way." Honestly, we're both covered in so much food that it's ridiculous. I turn around turning on the faucet to at least rinse some of the food out of my hair before it dries. When I'm about done it is then I realize that I've bent over at the sink wearing nothing but an old basketball jersey of Seth's. It's long enough for pajamas but I bent over and just like everything else I've owned it's probably hiked up. I quickly stand up and turn around to only find Jacob standing right in front of me. My breathe catches as I look up into his dark brown eyes – the same eyes that just moments ago were playful and teasing but have now darkened over with…lust? _Oh fuck_. I feel my body begin to warm and I know that it's from the close proximity of his body. He leans down slightly and I realize that he has blocked me in with his arms acting as a cage. I notice his right hand comes up and lightly brushes the side of my face and I sigh into his touch. His hand continues to the back of my head and grabs a fistful of my hair wringing it out for me. It's such a simple act that could be innocent but right now I want it to be anything but. _Oh fuck me, please!_

"Leah." Jacob breathes out and I find myself melting as his left hand fingers gently tickle my thigh. I lick my lips and bite them looking at his lips wanting to taste them desperately. A growl forces me to look back up at him and I notice his eyes are on my lips. Running my hands up his abs to his chest I close my eyes whispering his name and lean in. Jacob wastes no time and quickly captures my lips in a searing and arousing kiss. My eyes open wide at his aggressive assault and open my mouth wanting to deepen the kiss. Kissing Jacob Black is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. Kissing him makes my make out sessions with Sam seem like nothing more than child's play. I feel my body awaken as his tongue lightly caresses my tongue and I can't help but moan.

He breaks our kiss to plant sensual kisses on my neck that include a mixture of kissing and sucking. The thought of Jacob cleaning me up with his mouth only makes my thighs feel suddenly wet. "God, Lee." Jacob whispers his voice sounding so deep and husky as his left hand hikes my thigh up higher pressing it against his hip. I gasp as I feel him bite into my shoulder causing me to arch my back thereby pressing my breasts into his chest. "You taste so good." Jacob breathes as he slowly starts to lick and suck the remaining food away from around my neck. I begin to grind my hips into him wanting more as he meticulously pays attention to every inch of my neck. "You shouldn't have bent over like that." Jacob growls as he bites the other side of my neck finally releasing his grip on my hair. I smirk up at him realizing that I've let him control everything thus far.

"Well you shouldn't have started it." I whisper and I lean in paying back the favor by licking and cleaning his chest. I hear Jacob's steady breathing quickly becomes short pants as my tongue and lips assault his chest, abs and shoulders while my hands roam up and down his muscular back.

"Shit, Lee." He growls and I moan feeling him buck his hips into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up capturing his lips in a deep kiss. "Your room. Now." Jacob orders as he quickly picks me up and carries me bridal style to my room. I growl playfully as I nip and kiss his neck earning a shiver from him and before I know it I feel my feet planted back on the floor. Jacob runs a hand through his hair and groans realizing he still has food in hair.

"You need a bath." I state giggling and grabbing Jacob's hand leads him to the bathroom.

"Well I think you've done a very good job of cleaning me up." Jacob states chuckling as I move to turn the shower water on. I gasp and moan as I feel Jacob's hand begin to rub and massage my ass while the other raises my shirt. _Damn boy shorts._ "Damn, boy shorts." Jacob hisses and I look back in surprise to see him staring at my ass with the black shorts on. "Those are really sexy." Jacob growls out as he places his hands on either side of my hip and gently begins bumping into me. I can feel his erection through his jeans as I go weak in the knees. "Very nice position but the shirt and shorts have got to go." Jacob states as his finger runs along the waistband before slowly pulling them down. I turn around holding onto the edge of the bathtub biting my bottom lip as I feel my shorts slowly fall down pass my ass, down my thighs and then my knees. "Someone's wet." Jacob comments and I know that he's just looking at my soaked shorts. I bite back a moan as the shorts continue their journey to the floor and feel one of Jacob's hands travel up the inside of my leg to lightly graze my wet pussy.

"Jake." I moan out as his finger runs along my wet slit.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Jacob growls out and my knees knock together as his hand runs back down. "Open them legs." Jacob orders and I swallow hard turning back to find him kneeling behind me. The look in his eyes makes it impossible for me to process anything else except for doing exactly what he asks of me. _Where the hell did that look come from? I love it!_ I open my legs and trying to prepare myself for the next assault. My eyes shut tight as I feel one of Jacob's fingers quickly slide in deep inside of me.

"Oh shit!" I hiss as Jacob's finger slides out and slides back in again.

"You're so hot and wet, Lee." Jacob breathes out and I can feel his hot breath on my ass as he continues his assault slowly building up my pleasure. "You smell so good too." Jacob adds and kisses one of my ass cheeks quickening his pace. He adds another finger increasing the pressure and the oh-so wonderful friction. I feel my orgasm building and tightening waiting, just waiting for the right moment to snap and release.

"Jake, I, I," I breath out and suddenly he pulls his fingers out and I turn my head to see him carefully inspecting his fingers. I whimper as he slowly licks his fingers and moans.

"You taste really good too, Lee." Jacob says smiling back at me with his usual cocky smirk. The same smirk that would usually annoy me either because it makes him look smug or just down right adorable. _Right now he just looks so fucking hot!_ I watch him stand up and I raise my ass trying to encourage him to come back. To my surprise and disappointment he takes a step back leaning against the bathroom sink. "Come here." Jacob calls me with his fingers and it's not just with any fingers but the ones covered in my juices. I slowly stand up surprised that I have the strength to do so and I lean into him wanting to feel his body pressed up against mine. "Clean my fingers first and then we'll get in the shower." Jacob orders and I quickly comply taking his fingers in my mouth. _Shower? Oh, that's right! That's why we're in here. Duh_. My eyes lock with Jacob's as I continue sucking and licking his fingers clean, moaning at the combined taste of spaghetti, cake and my juices on his fingers. I slowly unbutton Jacob's jean and he growls as I press his jeans into him as I unzip them. Jacob snatches his fingers out of my mouth and quickly drops his pants freeing his erection. I gasp at the sight of him and lick my lips thinking about having _that_ in my lips. "Lose the shirt." Jacob growls and I comply pulling the material over my head exposing my body to my Alpha. _My hot, sexy, horny Alpha._

"C'mon, Jake." I say grabbing his hand and dragging him into the shower. The water has been running for who knows how long but I really want to touch his wet body. Jacob steps in and before I know it my back is pressed up against the cold tile wall in the shower. The sudden sensation elicits a gasp and Jacob kisses me while his hands roam all over my body. The way his hands grope and squeeze every part of my body is just maddening and only makes me want more and more of him. His calloused hands feel so good against my skin especially when he grazes them over my tender nipples. Jacob lifts me up and licks his lips before attaching them to my nipple as he massages the other. I moan loudly as his lips, tongue and teeth tease, suck, nip and tug at it sending me close to the edge and back. He switches to the other to pay the same homage but right now my body so desperately needs to feel him deep inside of me. "Jake, please." I whisper heavily my hands tugging at his hair roughly.

"Please what?" Jacob breathes out his lips only centimeters away from mine.

"Jake." I whine and he smiles at me.

"What?" Jacob mocks whine back at me. "What do you want, Lee?" I bite my bottom lip and begin grinding my pussy against his abs trying to find my release. "Ask not, want not." Jacob teases grabbing hold of my hips thus preventing them from moving.

"I want; I _need_ you inside of me, Jacob." I growl out in desperation.

"What do you want?" Jacob breathes out lowering my body so that I can feel his erection sitting right at my entrance.

"Fuck me, Jake." I plead my body shivering in anticipation at our coming union.

"No." Jacob breathes out and I freeze my eyes growing wide. _No? He's just being fucking teasing me? For what purpose? Why is he doing this to me?_ "This isn't just going to be some little fuck." Jacob states his eyes looking into mine deeply. "We're not just going to fuck and that's that." I moan as I feel the head of Jacob's erection slide up and down my pussy teasingly, gently, carefully and almost lovingly.

"Okay, Jake, whatever." I breathe out trying to fight his iron tight grip on my hips. "This just won't be a one time fuck. Hell, you can fuck me whenever, wherever and however you want." I bargain smiling at the thought of experiencing this kind of pleasure and pain with Jacob on an almost regular basis.

"You'll be my girlfriend." Jacob states rather than questions. _It should be a question, right? Why am I questioning this? I'm butt ass naked, in the shower with Jacob Black who wants to be my boyfriend. There's supposed to be a logical reason for no_. I try to find a reason for why this is a bad idea but everything inside of me tells me to agree. _Agree and we'll have what must be the greatest night of sex, ever!_ "Understand." Jacob growls and I nod my head dumbly. _Hell, I'd agree to forever love bloodsuckers and forgive Sam and Emily if he asked me to. Well…that's a stretch._ "Say 'yes'." Jacob orders and I as soon as the word passes through my lips I'm hit with the most powerful sensation ever. "Good girl." Jacob breathes out as my cry catches in my throat at his sudden and powerful entrance. I feel Jacob's hot breath against my neck as he waits for me to adjust to his size. I slowly come down and Jacob begins his strong and steady pace as he pulls out to just the tip and slides back in. Jacob's lips capture mine in a deep bruising kiss as he continues pounding deep within me slowly picking up his speed. We cry out each other's name as our climax continues building until the building coil in the pit of my stomach breaks. I feel my walls clench tightly around Jacob as I cry out his name. "Oh Leah." Jacob growls out and moments later I feel the muscles in his neck tighten as he finds his release. I feel him slowly lower us to the tub floor and we both try and capture our breaths. The hot water now feels cold against our over-heated bodies and I can't help but smile as Jacob leans in and gently, softly kisses my lips. This kiss is so much more tender than our previous kisses and any other kiss I've ever received before. I hug him tightly nestling my head into the crook of his neck enjoying his warmth, scent and presence. I fight back a yawn as Jacob chuckles and plant a kiss on my shoulder. I'm vaguely aware of the shower being turned off and being gently lifted. I plant soft kisses on the side of Jacob's neck as I feel his hand rub my back.

"Jacob." I whisper as I feel him lay me down in my bed.

"Leah?" He whispers back as I reach out wrapping my arm around his neck in an attempt to pull him down beside me. I don't want him leaving now.

"Stay." He laughs at my request and I frown for a second until I feel his body against mine.

"Don't worry, Lee." Jacob says as I shift to lay my head on his chest. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." I drape one of my legs against his as he tucks us underneath a sheet.

"I'm glad." I yawn out before sleep finally overcomes me.

"When will Seth and Sue be back?" He whispers gently stroking my hair.

"Two weeks." I answer and even though I can't see it – I know he's smiling. "What about Quil?"

"Well I'm certain that for every one day he's away from Claire. He'll probably spend three days just to make it up to her."

"Billy?"

"I doubt he'll really mind." Jacob says with a huge yawn. "In fact, he'll probably be ecstatic when I get around to telling him about us." _Us. I really like the sound of that. _

Do you want to know what a rarity here is in La Push? It's me having the whole house to myself and sharing it with Jacob Black.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Two stories in like the same day…or at least a couple of hours shy. Don't know if I'm going to continue this but what'd you all think of my first lemon? I have another one that I was working on and maybe I'll have actually have some quiet time to finish that one. And if I play my cards right I'll have liquor for the rest of the weekend. That's what I'm thankful during the holiday season. ^-^ My Mom always wants to act like the world is in a perpetual prohibition period. *rolls eyes* Puh-lease. But you guys know what to do. Read and review. Don't just alert or tag and not say a word. I want to get to know some of you.

Anyway there you go Luci. Another story for the community and something to increase that page count. BLACKWATER ROCKS!


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters...and that's a shame because I'd sure as hell would've done so much more with the wolves. What a waste of perfectly beautiful abage.**

* * *

You want to know what's rare for me? A great night's sleep that's what. Where I've actually slept the whole night through without Seth showing up outside my window asking me to come out and play. No Quil to complain about his old coot of a grandpa, Old Quil. Not having Embry begging me to change his schedule so that he won't worry about being grounded. And, _and_ not waking up to Rachel and, ugh, Paul going at it in the next room. Last night I had the best dream – ever! It was about me and Leah going at it in her shower. I mean I've dreamed about Leah before – lots of times, but there's just something about last night's dream that just seemed so, so real. I can almost taste her on my tongue. It's as if my body can remember the curve of her hips and the softness of her skin under my fingertips. Thinking about the warmth of her pussy surrounding my dick only increases my morning wood. And the tightness as I thrust into her over and over again was just the best thing ever. I can't help but think that I've wasted a lot of time harping over Bella and even then after Bella there were all the other girls. They were all alright and definitely eager to please but all I really wanted was my beta. I _knew_ it was wrong to lust after her that way – again considering how it _is_ Leah Clearwater. I mean we're supposed to be like co-workers or something and it's not as if that thought helped curbed my desires because then there were those boss and secretaries fantasies where Leah _really_ wants the position. And she's _willing_ to do anything to get it. But I guess I can take care of this and then go see my beautiful beta – she might even be in a feisty mood. I chuckle to myself shifting slightly to roll over on my back when I suddenly feel another body shift next to me.

I immediately tense up as panic starts to run through me. _Shit_. I rack my brain trying to remember what I did last night. There was that party over at the Waller's place that I went to but…but didn't I leave? I silently curse myself because I'm going to be really pissed if I wake up next to some random girl – again. Okay, I can admit that since Bella had the kid I've been playing the field. But what was I supposed to do? Sit around and mope over her? I mean before Leah became a wolf she dated other guys on the Rez but the fact that she had to hang out with Sam and only us is the reason why she had become so angry and bitter. It was after talking to her about it did I realize that she had every right to be angry and bitter. I'd be pissed too if I had to share minds with Bella and Cullen. But it's not as if Leah hasn't dated a guy or two or five since her transformation. I can't help the growl that escapes my throat at the thought of those _losers_ trying to impress Leah, holding her hand, then expecting a good night kiss or even more from her. The body shifts next to me again and I relax catching a familiar scent and feeling the warmth of her snuggling up close to me; her breath tickling my neck as she snuggles closer into me. _Leah_. I open my eyes to see Leah sleeping beside me, her hair splayed out everywhere on her pillow and my shoulder, her lips parted slightly and her face looking so calm, peaceful and satisfied – _yea, I did that._

"Jacob." Leah breathes out as she moves her leg causing her foot to brush against my calf softly and her knee to gently rub my balls. Now if only her hand will just go ahead and pick up from there. I bring my left hand up to gently brush the hair from around her face – _she's beautiful_. I feel my smile broaden as Leah begins to awaken blinking at me.

"Hey." I greet her as she rolls onto her back stretching her neck.

"Hey, yourself." She greets me back with a huge yawn – her tongue curling. I continue watching Leah, _my_ Leah, as she raises her arms above her head continuing to stretch. I groan and bite my bottom lip as her breasts are fully exposed before me, her nipples erect begging me to taste them, play with them, to claim them. She arches her back earning a crack that leaves her moaning in satisfaction. _I'm going in_. I quickly roll over pinning Leah underneath me as I attack one of her breasts sucking on her hardened nipple desperately. "Jake." Leah gasps out and I settle in between her legs. I can feel the warmth from her pussy against my stomach as my cock aches to be inside of her again. To satisfy this hunger we've both been dealing with for her over the last year – a hunger only _she_ can fulfill because Lord knows none of the other girls have even come close.

Tasting Leah again is like heaven as the sweat on her breast is sweet and mixed in with her usual scent of wildflowers, pine and morning dew it's addicting. Leah moans heavily as she begins grinding against my stomach – her juices moistening me as I tug on her nipple between my teeth. My other hand snakes down from her other breast, along her firm, toned stomach and down to her warm, inviting wet pussy. Shifting my weight I lick the underside of her breast and kiss down to her stomach letting my fingers slide inside of her. "God Leah, I can get used to waking up like this every morning." I whisper to her as I roughly finger _my_ Leah's pussy.

"Oh, Jacob." Leah moans as I move my fingers around increasing my speed – her wet lips and my fingers making a beautiful sliding noise.

"So wet…and all for me." I comment as I feel Leah's fingers grip my hair pulling me up to her lips. I kiss her desperately willing to do anything to please my baby never taking my fingers out of her.

"Don't stop, Jake. Don't stop." Leah begs as her breathing becomes deep, heavy pants.

"Shit." I growl out as her other hand quickly wraps around my already aching cock and begins to stroke the Marshall.

"Two can play that game." Leah smirks at me licking her lips as her normally warm, hazel colored eyes darken.

"Hell yea!" I say quickly pulling out my fingers leaving Leah surprised and confused. I quickly grab hold of Leah's waist and can't help but to lick my lips at the prospect of what is going to happen next. Picking Leah up I fall back on her bed holding her up above me. I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life – she's all I want and need, I'm serious.

"Jake?" Leah questions as I quickly turn her so that her wet pussy is above me. "Oh." Leah breathes out and I can feel the Marshall twitch with excitement – Leah sucking on him. Leah's full lips surrounding my cock as he slides in and out of her wet mouth. "Mmmm, so good." Leah moans out after she licks Marshall from his base to the very top of his head with a slow, strong and deliberate lick.

"Lower baby." I breathe out wrapping my arms around Leah's waist pulling her pussy lips down closer. I give Leah the same kind of treatment she's giving me slowly licking her pussy trying not to bust too soon in her mouth. I gently coax her clit out and suck on it letting the tiny bud roll across my tongue as Leah moans heavily against Marshall. I fight back a growl as Leah's hand strokes Marshall, gently runs her teeth across his head and massages my balls with her other hand. My tongue slides into Leah's wet pussy running along the inside of her walls. I try to concentrate on just enjoying and savoring her taste but all coherent thought continues to escape me as Leah's mouth continues to slide up and down the Marshall. Leah lets out a low growl when I nip at her swollen lips that vibrate all around the Marshall practically sending me over the deep end. "Shit, Lee." I hiss out before jamming two of my fingers inside her wet pussy and desperately sucking on her clit. I let Leah's heavy moans and sudden movements guide me to her sweet spot allowing my fingers to curl inside of her.

A sense of pride swells up inside of me as I hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Leah to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her back arching beautifully forcing me to tighten my hold on her ass to keep her in place and her fingernails digging into the flesh on my thighs – _I'm_ making her lose control. "Right there, Jake. Please, Jake, yes, YES!" Leah screams out throwing her head back. I massage her tiny asshole with my thumb telling her how much I want her to cum for me, how badly I want to taste her sweet juices, how beautiful she looks and that she's mine. Speaking of 'mine' seems to snaps Leah out of her little revelry as she takes the Marshall back in her hands and quickly begins jerking him off. Both of us coaxing the other to cum verbally and physically until I start to see stars and I feel Leah's walls tighten around my fingers. I shove my tongue into her wet pussy and I feel Leah's mouth surrounding the Marshall as we both cum shooting our juices into each other's waiting mouths. Leah tastes so sweet and I lap at her desperately wanting my whole tongue coated with her honey. All I see is white as Leah gently finishes sucking the rest of my nut and I rub her ass softly wondering if she spilled any, if she got any of it on her – the thought of a pearl necklace slowly and painfully get the Marshall's attention.

Leah finishes cleaning me up and because she's such a show-off, apparently, proceeds to stretch – her pussy teasing me just inches above my head. I chuckle quietly letting my hand reach up and run across her swollen lips earning a soft gasp from Leah. I squeeze her swollen hood in between my ring and middle finger smiling smugly as she shivers under my touch. I frown slightly as Leah crawls out of my weak hold but it quickly turns back into a smile as she turns around and settles down right next to me. "_That_ was amazing." Leah breathes out with a content sigh and the smile to match.

"_You're_ amazing." I tell her leaning over and capturing her lips in mine. I know what she smells like, taste like and I know what _we_ smell like – now it's time to find out what we taste like too. Our kiss is deep, sweet and passionate. Our tongues caress and the taste of us on the other's tongue is just incredible. I pull Leah as close to my body as physically possible not wanting there to be any space between us; Leah's arms lock around my neck pulling my head closer.

I'm sure I've mentioned this before but Leah's skin is so soft and smooth. I love the way her thigh feels when she brushes it along my leg and up to my waist. Our kiss breaks leaving us both gasping for air and I continue my attention by planting open mouth kisses on Leah's shoulder. Reaching her collarbone I bite down on the bone before letting my tongue leave a wet trail to her throat. Our bodies entwined so that I'm not even sure where I begin and she ends. I cup Leah's ass cheek in one hand giving it a good squeeze as I bite her shoulder letting out a deep growl. My growl is answered back by another low deep rumble. Pulling back I look down at Leah to see her biting her bottom lip and there is another rumble as my stomach growls back at hers. "I think it's time for breakfast." Leah says and we both start laughing.

"That sounds good." I agree lessening my hold on Leah. Usually I'd knock over Bella to get at some food but right now I'd really much prefer to stay here with Leah a bit longer. But Leah takes the opportunity and climbs out of bed taking her warmth and intoxicating aroused scent with her. Following her I get out of bed stretching my muscles and fighting back a yawn. My eyes widen as Leah begins to stretch, or rather, what seems to be more like some morning routine as she begins to do like some warm-up relax moves. I watch silently as she stretches leaning over to the left, coming back up and then moving over to the right. Marshall and I are both standing straight and stiff watching Leah work out the muscles in her shoulder blades before she finally reaches for the ceiling. Standing on her tiptoes she stretches and I hiss low as I watch her toes spread, her muscles tighten in her calves, back of her thighs, her perfectly round ass – _she's killing me!_ I walk up behind Leah as she starts to lean back and quickly capture her breasts in my hands giving them an appreciative squeeze before massaging them.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Leah moans as I lightly graze her harden nipples with the palms of my hands. "I don't normally like it when people interrupt my morning stretches." Leah explains answering my confused expression.

"Well I guess it'll be my job to make sure you always wake up in a good mood then, huh?" I shoot back pinching her nipples and tugging on them lightly earning a low and seductive growl from Leah. Laughing she removes my hands from her breasts and I frown as she shakes her head.

"I thought you were hungry." Leah states as she heads over to her dresser and begins rummaging around. Before I have a chance to come back about what type of 'hunger' I really have my stomach beats me to the punch. "I thought so." Leah says slipping on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Why you putting_ those_ on?" I ask frowning at the clothes that are covering my beta's beautiful body. It's not as if she needs them. We've got the whole house to ourselves; meaning I can and _should_ be able to watch Leah walk around naked, stretch naked, lay around naked, _just be naked_.

"Pervert." Leah says fighting back a smile as she walks out the room. Guess my face must've given away my thoughts. "You wear these." Leah orders tossing me a pair of cut offs – most likely Seth's…then again they could be mine. Our clothes are so interchangeable now – that and Sue's the only mom who still washes her son's clothes. I quickly slip the pants on convinced that they are mine now and head out into the hallway.

I follow Leah's scent downstairs and to the kitchen where once I walk in I stand amazed. _Oh shit! Good thing Sue isn't here. Otherwise my ass'd be grass_. Leah's eyes are wide as she gasps at the state of the kitchen. Guess she had completely forgotten about the state of the kitchen last night after we ate dinner but before the awesome shower sex. _Down Marshall. Now is _not_ the time._ "Guess we need to get this cleaned up before we even think about eating, huh?" I ask as a low, deep and frustrated growl escape Leah's throat – _yea, I recognize that growl_.

"Yea." Leah sighs out scratching her head before heading off to the laundry room. As with any job that involves cleaning (tools and mechanical parts not included) I tackle the _real_ heavy stuff – I take the glasses and plates off the table and put them in the sink. "Don't think that since you've done that you're done." Leah says coming back with a mop, bucket, water smelling of bleach and some old towels. _Damnit, Rachel's told her_. With a frown we both get started working on cleaning up the battlefield – looking at the mess makes me wish I had a camera to take a picture of this. This is something we'll _obviously_ never confess to but it'd be great to have a picture to remember the moment. Thinking of getting a camera and taking pictures of one of my most victorious moment leads to thoughts of just taking pictures of Leah – _naked pictures of Leah_. Leah in all sorts of hot, naked and definitely naughty positions.

Looking over my shoulder I see Leah busy cleaning up the kitchen table and find myself licking my lips as she's bent over wiping the table down. I didn't notice that she had put on such tiny shorts – and the urge to bend Leah over and take her from behind is so tempting that I walk over towards her. Images of hitting Leah from behind, one hand holding her hip in place and the other either pulling on her hair as she screams out in pleasure or gripping her shoulder pushing her ass into my groin burying Marshall deep in her. I growl aggressively as Marshall is now ready to get back to work and Leah looks back over her shoulder at me. I don't giver her a chance to protest as I press Marshall hard into her ass letting her feel his girth and how hard he is. "Jake." Leah moans out as I grind against her my hands gripping her hips tightly.

"I thought I warned you about bending over." I chuckle letting my hand slip down her shorts and into her already sopping wet pussy. "Wet for me already?" I growl into her ear and slide down her shorts freeing the smell of her arousal. Pulling out my fingers I quickly pull down my cut offs and grip Marshall steadying Leah with my other hand.

"Jake, please," Leah pleads biting back a moan as I run Marshall's head against her wet and swollen pussy lips. "We have to clean," Leah starts but I silence her with another growl and ram the Marshall deep inside of her.

"Later. I promise." I groan out to Leah as I begin sliding in and out of her. I start off slow wanting to enjoy the view before me when suddenly the phone rings – _oh HELL no!_ I snarl angrily at the caller but turn my attention back to the moaning, gasping and panting Leah Clearwater who's who too damn busy to come to the phone right now.

"Shit!" Leah cries out as I shift and find another spot that's sensitive. "Jake…I, I have to," _Oh, I hope she don't think I'm going to stop now? _Leah breathes out turning her head to face the phone. I growl again and only shake my head as I ram into her harder letting _that_ be my message to her. "OH GOD! Jake – Jake it might be important." Leah bargains and I try to fight the rational human thought that says 'her family _is_ out of town. What if they're hurt?'

"Damnit." I groan going against the blood flow and roughly pulling out of Leah. "Hurry up and answer the damn phone." I snap stepping away from Leah not trusting myself to be too close. Leah looks back at me still panting, her shorts down to her ankles and her hips bruised from my grasp – _she looks so fucking…fuckable_. "Answer the phone." I alpha command her and she quickly jumps up snatching the phone. I sigh deeply looking down at Marshall wishing it was that _easy_ to keep him in check. Looking at him I notice he's completely slicked with Leah's juices and a cool breeze from the still opened kitchen window is enough to remind us both of Leah's warmth – _we need to get back there. NOW!_

"No, everything's fine, Mom." Leah says cradling the phone between her shoulder and cheek as she pulls up her shorts. _Well…so much for fucking her while she was on the phone_. That thought still very tempting. I watch as Leah walks out the kitchen taking my temptation away. Pulling up my shorts back up and carefully tucking my hard on away I get back to work cleaning the kitchen. Hoping that the further along I get the sooner I'll get back to mounting – _Focus! On the task at hand _and NOT_ what we want in our hands_. I hear Leah's laughter ringing throughout the house as my ears pick up another laugh; this one deep, low and immediately grates me – _Paul_.

I turn my attention to the kitchen door still cleaning as in waltzes in Paul _and_ Jared. _What the fuck are _they _doing here?_ "Mornin' Jake." Jared greets following in behind Paul but both stop talking as they see the state of the kitchen.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened in here?" Paul asks looking around with a stupid smirk on his face.

"When you and Leah fight you two really fight dirty, huh?" Jared adds stepping forward and inspecting the damage. There's food on the ceiling, the walls, fridge, cabinets, floor, windows – you name it's covered with something…except for the now cleaned table.

"So remind me _again;_ who's the alpha of this little pack of yours?" Paul asks with a smug grin on his face.

"We're cleaning up together alright. We had some fun last night that got a little out of hand." I can't help the smug grin that crosses my lips at the word 'fun' as last night, this morning and a few minutes ago invade my thoughts.

"Fun, huh?" Jared asks stopping a few feet from me and narrowing his eyes. I narrow mine right back at him as he motions Paul to join him. The two idiots stand looking at me and they both have these huge shit-eating grins on.

"So…who won, Jake?" Paul asks and I frown at him wanting to drown the bastard in the mop water.

"It was a draw." I state going back to work – Marshall's starting to lose steam with the presence of these two.

"Draw, huh?" Jared asks and they both chuckle.

"What do you two want? Since when do you guys just _show up_ at Leah's house?" I ask feeling my patience start to wane.

"Oh…well, with Sue and Seth out of town we've come to check up on Lee-Lee." Paul says and I feel my body tense.

"Leah's older than you two, jackasses." I snap knocking some spaghetti from the ceiling.

"And what's your point?" Jared asks opting to help clean up. _Whoa, something is definitely up._

"Leah doesn't _need_ either of you checking up on her." I throw out.

"Well I seem to do a pretty damn good job with Rachel. I think I could definitely _take care_ of Leah." Paul says and with the sexual innuendo against not _only_ my sister but _my_ girlfriend I turn on Paul snarling viciously.

"Easy there, Jake." My head whips around to see Sam calmly walking into the kitchen. _Where the hell does this wanna-be-Leah-fucking prick get off coming _here_ and then telling _me_ to calm down?_

"What the fuck you doing here, Sam?" I snarl turning my aggression towards him.

"Just checking up on Lee-Lee." Sam answers matter-of-factly with a smile that soon falls as he stands staring at me.

"What's going on here?" Leah demands walking back into the kitchen obviously having ended her conversation with Sue and Seth.

"This'll be good." Paul mutters as he and Jared both take a huge step back leaving me confused. Hearing a deep, low and angry snarl I whip around to see Sam lunging at me.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I've hit a bump in my usual updating in expanding more and so apparently THIS this is where my mind is going. ^-^ Wow...3 lemons in like 2 days. Enjoy the smut ladies. Enjoy the smut.


End file.
